Moments in Time
by Last Train
Summary: Fifty sentences, fifty themes. All based around the pairing GreecexJapan.


**A/N: So this is honestly my first fanfiction ever placed on here. I'm quite terrified of placing this here. XD This is from the lj 1Sentence and this is set three. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ring- The calm around Japan was serene, as he took a look at his left hand's ring finger; he had the idea that maybe one day, it wouldn't be so empty.

Hero- Japan loved listening to Greece's stories that were passed down from his mother, about heroes saving their beloved from horrendous things, and a smile took over his lips; Greece was Japan's hero.

Memory- With arms around one another, they only lay and smile; creating another memory.

Box- A soft mewing came from a box outside of Japan's front door, the box was open and a bobtail kitten nudged it's head out, Japan's heart fluttered as Greece came over and picked the kitten up, "Good morning..."

Run- While in placid conversation, Greece glanced away from Japan when he heard a loud bark, followed by a hiss; grabbing a shocked Japan's hand, he dragged the smaller to save his cat.

Hurricane- Hands intertwined, hot breath on each other's necks; Japan was pushed against the wall, a gasp escaped his lips… a hurricane could have been outside, but in that moment, it was just them.

Wings- Greece stopped walking when he heard a church bell ring in the distance, Japan gave him a inquiring glance, to which he simply responded, "Every time a bell rings, an angel get its wings."

Cold- A soft blanket was wrapped around the raven haired male, along with two warm arms, "I couldn't let you get sick."

Red- Greece nuzzled his head on Japan's neck, aiming to be able to whisper into his ear, "Forever…" Japan's face turned a brighter shade of red than he thought humanly possible.

Drink- Greece's drunken haze was too adorable to be true, according to Japan's mind; He shook off the thought with another drink of his own.

Midnight- The lack of clouds allowed Japan to lay outside with Greece and watch the stars glow; A shooting star passed overhead, Greece took a hold of Japan's petite face and kissed him passionately, Japan beamed, "My wish came true."

Temptation- Japan closed his eyes, finding out that his hands were tangled in the other's hair, a moan left him; the temptation was too hard to pass up.

View- Greece took a look at a sleeping Japan, watching his slow steady breathing, and the view was more than lovely.

Music- Sporadic, yet flowing, red-hot kisses, were placed in a trail on Japan's body, craving, desperately wanting so much more, he shook his head when Greece stopped, "Please don't…" He softly cried, in which Greece responded, "…Music to my ears."

Silk- Greece moved his thumb in a circular motion on Japan's palm, his skin like the smoothest silk to be made; Japan couldn't help but smile at the comforting notion.

Cover- Morning pleasured moments, talks while holding each other under the covers, lovingly concluding things with gazing in each other's eyes; this is what Japan missed when he was gone.

Promise- The morning was silent, both men were staring at the ceiling; Greece turned and whispered, "I love you," his serious look made sure that that was a promise.

Dream- Japan woke up, blushing madly, to turn over to tell Greece about the dream he had just had; only to remember, Greece wasn't there.

Candle- Greece walked with a candle in his hand, pouting at the fact that the power had gone out; Japan gave an innocent smile and hugged him from behind.

Talent- Japan finished his 900th paper crane and placed it on Greece's lap, Greece wondered where Japan obtained this talent.

Silence- The stood in silence for awhile, Japan giving Greece a soft smile, Greece giving a normal expression; a soft mewing broke the hush.

Journey- Japan's sleeping head was rested on Greece's shoulder; 'The jetlag finally got to him,' one of the thoughts drifted from his head when they both had settled down at his home.

Fire- "You're ice, and I'm fire," Greece murmured; Japan replied, "But, we'd be worst enemies…" in which Greece chortled, "But you'd melt at my touch."

Strength- Effortlessly, Greece picked Japan off the floor bridal style; Japan blushed and looked the other way, "Y-you can put me down…"

Mask- Greece covered his face with the sheets, he felt a little bit on the low-self confidence side, today; Japan lifted the covers, "Don't hide yourself from me," and kissed the other's cheek.

Ice- "Hm, well, fire seems all big and bad, but ice will make him significantly smaller," Japan played along, "Meaning, I can certainly show you who is boss,"; Greece gave a smirk, and pinned Japan to the wall, "Are you so sure of yourself?"

Fall- Not noticing a cat that had crossed his path, Japan, lost his balance and almost fell; if it wasn't for Greece to catch him.

Forgotten- Greece sat and wondered over the forgotten lover's of his past, knowing that Japan was the one that he had been searching for in all the others.

Dance- Standing outside, holding hands, staring at the full moon; Greece held Japan close, swaying to the music that their heartbeat created.

Body- Japan sat shirtless on the edge of the bed, Greece was behind him, tracing the scars that scatter on his back.

Sacred- Greece came over and laid next to Japan, and they both exchanged smiles; and those smiles will forever be sacred in their hearts.

Farewells- Greece's jacket hung loosely from his shoulders, as always, when he left Japan's house; Japan couldn't stand the sight of him leaving and ran after him, pulling them into a tight embrace, "Japan, I'm not going to be gone for long."

World- World meetings were never the same for the two, as Japan and Greece secretly exchanged loving glances from across the table.

Formal- Japan fixed the tie on his suit, when Greece walked to his side and wrapped his arm around the shorter male, "What's the occasion?"

Fever- Butterfly kisses were spread across Japan's body, Greece noted that it was getting a little hot; Japan's skin felt feverish and his face was flushed.

Laugh- One of the kittens had fallen out of the chair it pounced onto, Japan giggled and picked the little cat up, petting it once, before smiling, and handing it back to a confused Greece.

Lies- "Japan," Greece started, as he intertwined their fingers, "You would never lie to me… right?" Japan frowned, "Don't ever think that."

Forever- Greece was pondering out loud, "What does forever feel like?"; Japan shook his head, "Like this," and sat down in Greece's lap, holding him close.

Overwhelmed- Greece was too hushed for Japan's liking, very solemn, Japan gave him a look and Greece turned his head towards the black haired boy, "I love you." Japan's eyes widened quickly and he looked away.

Whisper- Greece's breaths were only a whisper, to not wake up the sleeping Japan, when he laid down to go to sleep; he softly wrapped his arms around the dreamer.

Wait- "Wait!" Japan called out to the other, Greece turned around, "D-don't be gone for too long… I-I'll miss you."

Talk- Japan's conversation with Italy was different from normal, because he wasn't sure what the answer to his question would be this time, "How normal is it to love just talking to them?" He referred to Greece calmly.

Search- Greece gave a pout, one of the cats he had brought along had disappeared somewhere, Japan shook his head and then smiled playfully, "A search it is."

Hope- Although the man each other loved was on the other team, they had never cared, and towards the time the war was ending The Ally had told The Axis, "There is hope for us, yet."

Eclipse- The thought of never seeing Greece eclipsed Japan's mind, "What if… he left for good?"

Gravity- Japan sighed, his heart was being spilled out for the other man, "It's like gravity, us two… I'm always pulled back to you, and you… you're always there when I come back down."

Highway- "How about we take the scenic route this time?" Greece gave a smile, and Japan nodded, the more time they could spend together, the better.

Unknown- "Can you measure love?" Greece had once asked Japan, and Japan laughed, "Only the love we feel for others, not the love we receive… that's what scares more people than anything."

Lock- Outside the locked door you could hear heavy pants, and loud moaning; when Greece and Japan walked by this door, they gave it a questioning look until they heard an obnoxious laugh only to be claimed by America, "Think we freaked them out enough?"

Breathe- After hours of no sleep, Japan decided to just watch the other man dream away; Japan just breathed, and he knew everything would be fine.


End file.
